Thinking
by The Bad Wolf Girl
Summary: Oneshot. Set in 'The Name of The Doctor'. "The TARDIS hated goodbyes, just like her Doctor. She always did. It was just a habit. But she was scared of when everyone would leave her, just like when she was alone all those years ago in the repair shop. Her Doctor had saved her, and she was afraid of the day when he regenerated for the final time and she wouldn't be able to save him."


**AN: Set in 'The Name of The Doctor'.**

**I always wondered what the TARDIS felt after she was never able to talk to him after 'The Doctor's Wife', and this little drabble popped up. Enjoy!**

_**X**_

Nearly 900 years of time and space, and she was _finally _able to tell him.

She felt it immediately, the moment his fingers brushed her console. She felt that spark deep inside her and she knew instantly that she would like this Time Lord. He seemed…adventurous. Like he wanted to explore the universe with her, and that made her feel important.

She had been a pesky human for a short moment, though. Oh, what was her name at the time–?

Idris. Yes, yes, it was Idris. That silly patchwork doll House had created. Oh, she was very funny, but it did allow her to talk to her Doctor! The Doctor, however, had never really explained why fishfingers and custard sounded good. Did fish even _have _fingers?

The TARIDS paused, humming thoughtfully. She calculated her surroundings and felt a flash through her circuit, bewilderment shivering through her. The Doctor had landed her on Trenzalore! The whole of time and space, and he landed her on Trenzalore!

She considered turning herself back on; the TARDIS did, after all, shut down on The Doctor and the Impossible Girl. It was a thought, granted, but she didn't want any unwanted attention towards her. Her future self was rising above The Doctor's grave, and to know that she would leak the 'bigger on the inside' surprise scared her.

She could leave, though. But The Doctor had saved her. She _was _ancient, after all. A Type 40 TT Capsule in the repair shop on the planet Gallifrey, her navigation–oh, what was that word? Ah, yes, as said by the fiery girl, 'whacked up'. There was no chance of her returning to the galaxy; the TARDIS had been deemed to be too old and was heading to the Gallifreyan Museum.

She could never repay The Doctor for what he did for her. There was an opportunity, but she lost it! She, a time machine, the chameleon circuit having been broken during 1950 and the police box staying, couldn't go back in time to tell him!

The TARDIS really wanted to. The one girl that made his hearts race and was still in his mind, always. He never let her go even after he regenerated. The Bad Wolf was always there.

Wait, was that her name? It _was _the Bad Wolf, wasn't it? Oh well.

The TARDIS went silent as she recalled her old companions. There was that nice, middle aged lady with the tin dog; she'd seen her somewhere! Somewhere in the past, but it had been a very long time…

She thought of the others; the sassy ginger, ooh, she was a _great _companion. She was quite funny and very noble of herself. It was cruel fate for her ending, but she spent her final time traveling with The Doctor and the TARDIS. Horrible fates usually came for the best ones.

There was the flirting Captain that she always enjoyed. Ah, yes. Captain Jack Harkness, wasn't it? She knew him from the Impossible Girl. After all, the TARDIS had met him when he was dying. Such a shame. The Face of Boe had lived for such a long time. At least Bad Wolf gave him more time to explore the universe, with his immortality and all.

There was another doctor, wasn't there? No, not her Doctor, but the other one! Drat, what was her name? The TARDIS reallocated quietly where she stood, thoughts a million miles per second. Almost there…

Martha Jones! That other doctor, yes. That was her. She had a pretty good life ending with that other one–Ricky? No no, it was Mickey. Mickey Smith, yes, the one who used to be with Bad Wolf.

There was a name that The Doctor had given her, a really important name. He only called her it in private–Sexy! He called her Sexy. The TARDIS was still confused as why the fiery one had laughed when her Doctor was explaining why she was trapped in a pesky human suit. Her matrix just _had _to get captured by House.

The auton centurion–oops, had that happened already? Yes? The TARDIS shifted through her mental files and settled down again. Yes, it had happened. And the fiery girl had vanished from her console room.

There were always good things about her companions, except for the final two; the curly haired one and the Impossible Girl. She suppressed a shudder and nearly set the cloister bell off.

The Doctor's wife?! What wife was he speaking of? He had no wife; the TARDIS had been there for nearly every moment of his life! But…if Song had been there since the dawn of time, and the Impossible Girl on Gallifrey as well…

The TARDIS would have clutched her head if she had not been an essence. Paradoxes were for The Doctor, not her.

But Bad Wolf. She needed a chance to tell him. The TARDIS considered the possibilities of it then sent a shockwave through the system, moving the library by accident again. Whoops. Looks like the Impossible Girl would (again) fall into the swimming pool when headed to her room.

The TARDIS suddenly realized something; when the universe reset, wouldn't Bad Wolf had been thrown into the real universe? No more Rift, no more being away from her Doctor? Could it be?!

Every once in a while, the TARDIS wished that she could have human abilities, just so she could do something like the companions. In this case, she wanted to leap for joy and cheer loudly. Bad Wolf was home! She was finally home!

When Bad Wolf saved her Doctor, a piece of the TARDIS had stayed permanently inside her. She would forever be the Bad Wolf.

The TARDIS suddenly stiffened. It was her! The Professor!

River Song approached the TARDIS and laid a hand on the faded doors, a sad smile lighting her face. "Shh," she whispered. "I'm going to help The Doctor and Clara. Don't fret, sweetie. I'll help them, I promise."

The magical blue box just went quiet. Here she was, on Trenzalore with Song and Impossible Girl, and her Doctor wasn't with her. Was he safe?

As if reading her mind (though it wasn't even possible), River tapped her head. "I'm saved into CAL, remember? The biggest library in the universe and I'm part of it. I kept the mental link from the conference call with Clara, and I'll save him. I was born to kill The Doctor and yet he is still here."

The TARDIS hummed gently under River's touch. Was she telling the truth? The TARDIS truly hoped so. The Impossible Girl had saved her Doctor as well, and so had River Song.

She made the decision to finally trust her.

River smiled faintly and trailed her finger tips along the TARDIS's frame, whispering one final word: "Goodbye."

Then Professor River Song disappeared, and she was alone again.

The TARDIS hated goodbyes, just like her Doctor.

She always did. It was just a habit. But she was scared of when everyone would leave her, just like when she was alone all those years ago in the repair shop. Her Doctor had saved her, and she was afraid of the day when he regenerated for the final time and she wouldn't be able to save him and she would be alone. Goodbye adventuring, hello rotting until the end of time. It didn't sound fun at all.

The Doctor's time was closing to an end, and soon, all hell would break loose.

The TARDIS just sat there and waited. She would wait forever, for her Doctor, for the companions, for River Song and the Impossible Girl, and Bad Wolf.

Right as the first planet in the galaxy vanished, the TARDIS jolted for a moment. That was it! That was her name!

It lapped at the edge of her conscious and burned with fire. The defender of the universe, and the love of The Doctor.

Rose Tyler, the Bad Wolf.

The TARDIS slowly shut down once more and waited.

Above her, the stars winked out of existence.

_**X**_

**AN: Eh, it was okay. It could have done better, I suppose.**

**My first try to write Doctor Who. I understand completely, and yet I cannot put it into words. Ha. **

**I hope it was okay! ~Silver**


End file.
